


An Unexpected Glimpse of the Future

by Lorixjake



Category: Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Characters Reading the Divergent books, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorixjake/pseuds/Lorixjake
Summary: On a dare to steal some books from the Erudite library, Eric is in for a big surprise when he finds that one is titled Divergent. Deciding to read it at the game of Dauntless or Candor, will he and the rest of the gang manage to change the future, or will someone ensure it all happens as it should?





	1. Chapter 1

Stage one of training had just finished. The rankings announced and Tris spotted Peter glaring viciously at Edward, who had ranked first. Christina was busy comforting Al that the Dauntless Borns may rank lower than him so he might not be factionless, but privately Tris knew that it was highly unlikely three people born in this faction would rank lower than the transfers. Al was clearly thinking along the same train of thought as he shrugged off her attempt at comfort and lay down on his bunk. Technically Tris could be factionless herself, but she was hopefully at least one Dauntless born would get cut. She was determined to make it in this faction.

 

“Hey Tris, the Dauntless born guy, Uriah has invited us to a party tonight. So, we need to go shopping for outfits.” Christina was bouncing up and down in front of her friend. Tris frowned but agreed unwilling on the condition that Will came too. She was not dealing with an excited Christina alone. Will agreed good naturedly and the three of them made their way to the Pit. Al refused to come so they didn’t make him. After spending the next two hours looking around shops, Tris finally had an outfit approved by Christina and slowly made her way over to the tattoo parlour. Tori greeted her cordially and Tris decided to get the Dauntless symbol surrounded by Dauntless flames tattooed on her back.

 

“That looks amazing.” Christina burst out upon seeing the finished tattoo an hour and a half later. They had just enough time to go and get changed before meeting everyone at Zeke’s apartment. Tris wore a spaghetti strap top that exposed her new tattoo. It was quite low cut but covered enough for Tris to be comfortable and clung to her skin, cutting off at her waist. She also wore a leather jacket over it as Christina warned her some games involved taking off layers of clothes. This made Tris consider putting on a jumper too but refrained. It wouldn’t be very Dauntless. She also wore some skinny jeans that emphasized her figure and some light makeup Christina bullied her into wearing.

 

As they arrived at the party, Zeke was at the door to greet them enthusiastically. Looking around, Tris saw that both Four and Eric were there along with most the transfer initiates Al was missing along with Drew and Molly, but Peter was there. Most of the Dauntless born initiates were there, some Tris knew by name and others she only vaguely recognised from when they first arrived at the compound. She was just taking a drink that Christina had gotten her when Uriah came bounding over to greet them. He kissed Tris on the cheek, making her blush. Looking away from her friend she saw both Four and Eric watching her. Four was scowling and Eric seemed irritated by something. Probably her presence here. Uriah then made some quick introductions to the Dauntless borns. Lynn seemed indifferent to her appearance but Marlene greeted her enthusiastically.

 

They mingled for a while. Eric even came over and chatted with her briefly. It was only when Christina spotted her and came to drag her away that she managed to breath properly again. To her surprise he hadn't been a jerk, even complimenting her appearance. Then Four came over to the duo and asked what Eric wanted.

 

"Nothing really. Just said hi." Tris shrugged, not sure why Four was so interested. He didn't look convinced, in fact he looked even less thrilled about this. Just then Uriah came bounding over.

 

“We are about to play Candor or Dauntless.” He told them. Christina smiled and quickly explained the rules to Tris who nodded, taking a seat between Christina and Will. Some of the other Dauntless born initiates who knew exactly what these games ended up like when Uriah played, skipped out saying they had another party to go to. This left Uriah, Lynn and Marlene as the only Dauntless born initiates although some older members were still around, like Zeke.

 

“Ok, my party, I go first.” Zeke announced. “Brother, Candor or Dauntless?”

 

“Dauntless, obviously.” Uriah rolled his eyes. “I’m no pansycake.”

 

“Ok, I dare you to run naked through the pit.” Zeke grinned.

 

“Dude, mom’s working there tonight!” Uriah cursed his brother.

 

“Are you a pansycake?” Zeke smirked.

 

“No.” Uriah then ran off with Marlene and Zeke following to make sure he did it. When they came back Uriah was red in the face while the other two could barely walk from laughing so hard.

 

“He did it then?” Shauna asked with a grin. Zeke nodded, unable to actually form sentences and nobody seemed inclined to give more details.

 

“Right. Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?” Uriah asked still looking slightly put out.

 

“Dauntless.”

 

“I dare you to kiss whoever you think is hottest in the room.” Lynn glared at him and then began taking off her outer shirt and then took a shot.

 

“Four, Candor or Dauntless?”

 

“Candor?” There were some playful boos from the Dauntless borns.

 

“What’s your real name?” He grinned and took his shirt off, taking a drink from Shauna who was sat next to him. To Tris this seemed to be a common question because everyone who had played before, sighed and rolled their eyes while Four shook his head good naturedly.

 

“Will, Candor or Dauntless.” Four asked.

 

“Dauntless.” Will looked determined.

 

“Ok, I dare you to go to the kitchen and steal a muffin.”

 

“The cooks will murder me.” Will protested.

 

“Pansycake.” Uriah smirked. That got Will to his feet and he ran out of the room. Four followed to make sure he did it. They both came back relatively quickly, with Will munching on a bran muffin and Four looking put out that Will had succeeded. Will looked around.

 

“Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?” Will looked over at the host with a grin.

 

“Dauntless, duh.”

 

“Ok, I dare you to climb the side of the pit, all the way to the top.” Zeke looked excited and ran off immediately.

 

“He’s done it before.” Uriah told Will who looked amused at the enthusiasm with which Zeke ran off. “It’s one of his favourite things to do.” Will scowled and then went with Uriah to watch. When the three of them came back Zeke looked around the room.

 

“Christina, Candor or Dauntless?”

 

“Candor.”

 

“Wed, bed or dead with Will, Eric and me.”

 

“Well kill Eric, probably bed you and marry Will.” She finished with a slight blush. Will was also blushing while Zeke was grinning.

 

“Just tell me when transfer.” He grinned. She rolled her eyes at him and turned to her friend grinning.

 

“Ok, Tris, Candor or Dauntless?” Tris looked at her friend, weighing her options.

 

“Dauntless.” She said firmly.

 

“I dare you, to…” She paused and her eyes glinted with mischief. “...to kiss your favourite instructor.” Tris glared at her friend who grinned back. Tris debated inwardly before taking off her jacket and taking a shot of some liquid Christina put in front of her.

 

“Ok.” Tris looked around the room. “Eric, Candor or Dauntless?”

 

“Dauntless.” He looked smug, like she couldn’t come up with a very good dare. Knowing she couldn’t get in trouble for whatever happened here, boldness overcame Tris.

 

“I dare you...to go and steal at least one book from the Erudite library.” She grinned smugly. There was an intake of breath from the room. A few whistled and everybody was staring at Tris.

 

“Damn Trissy. You’re good at this.” Uriah called, also grinning wildly. Eric looked at her closely then shrugged.

 

“Alright Stiff.” He got up.

 

“You have to bring the book back here as proof.” She added. His eyebrows rose dramatically. Getting a book from Erudite was hard, but taking it out of the compound? Almost impossible. Then he grinned and walked over to her on his way out of the room.

 

“Maybe I was wrong about you belonging here.” He whispered to her before turning and leaving the room. She looked back to see everyone still staring at her, impressed.

 

“Do we wait for him? He will be awhile.” She asked. Zeke nodded. So they sat and talked while they waited for Eric to come back. It took him over half an hour and they were all debating starting without him when he came dashing into the room, breathing hard. Three books in hand. Everyone turned to stare at him in amazement.

 

“Three? I’m impressed.” Tris grinned. “What did you get?”

 

“Don’t know. I grabbed three random books from the far back corner of the library that nobody goes anymore. I think it’s where they keep the old records of stuff. He then glanced down at his cargo and his heart almost stopped. What he had noticed was that it was indeed some parchment that looked really old, bound together. What he hadn’t seen was the title, scrawled across the top in neat loopy writing. Divergent. Tris, who had seen the title at the same time as Eric, gasped. Together, they stared at it before Uriah’s shout brought them back to earth.

 

“What did he get?”

 

“A book...called Divergent.” Eric announced. Now everybody was silent.

 

“Should...should we read it?” Someone broke the tense silence.

 

“Why not.” Eric shrugged. “Maybe it can tell us more about them.” Four was now glaring at him. Eric ignored him and sat down, this time next to Tris. He had had feelings for her since she jumped first. To begin with it was just interest that a Stiff could be that brave. Four certainly hadn’t jumped first. Then he became impressed at her improvements during the fights, regretting matching her against Peter just to get at Four. He knew he’d never have a chance with her, she hated him, but he could always hope. He opened the book to the first page as everyone settled back down.


	2. A chat with Eric

**“The day my mother cuts my hair**.” Eric paused, looking confused.

 

“What is this?” Uriah asked. Tris had gone pale. That behaviour was Abnegation.

 

“The Abnegation only have one mirror as looking at one’s reflection is considered vain and self indulgent.” Four explained.

 

“So this is about someone in Abnegation? Which means this person must be Divergent.” Peter grinned evilly over at Tris. Eric was horrified. His Stiff was Divergent. He was supposed to kill her. Or hand her over to Jeanine.

 

“We don’t know it’s anyone we know.” Four interrupted his thoughts. “We don’t know when this is, let alone who.” Everyone nodded in agreement.

 

**“The strands fall on the floor in a dull, blond ring.”**

 

“Blonde and Abnegation? Who do we know like that?” Peter was still grinning at Tris.

 

“A lot of people are blonde.” Will points at his own hair.

 

**“I can’t say the same of myself.”**

 

 **“** Dear oh dear, a rebellious Abnegation.” Zeke grins.

 

“Now that must be a rarity.” Uriah agrees.

 

“Shut up so I can read.” Eric puts in, sick of the constant interruption without being off the first page.

 

**“I still look like a little girl,”**

 

 **“** Now, that does sound an awful lot like Tris.” Edward frowns. Tris has gone even paler. She remembers this day. Recalls her actions with perfect clarity. But how could this book have known exactly what she did, let alone what she looked like. It looked as if it were decades old if not more.

  
“That is me. I’m sure of it.” She murmurs, more to herself than anyone in particular, but everyone hears her. “I remember this day. It’s the day of my aptitude tests.” As she says the words aloud she tries to conceal another gasp. If they read this, and it is indeed accurate, they will find she is Divergent. Across the room she sees Four looking at her with worry in his eyes.

 

“How can it be you?” Christina asks. “That book is clearly years old. It can’t have been written in the last two weeks.”

 

“Even if it had, nobody but you and your mother would have known what happened between you on that day. And nobody but you would know what you were thinking. Assuming you didn’t write this, it’s impossible.” Will points out logically.

 

“We all agree this makes no sense.” Eric says, “But we should read further. Then Tris can tell us if it is accurate, assuming it is indeed her and we can decide what to do from there. It makes no sense to make a judgement with so little information.”

 

“You nose.” Tris laughs. Then she stops and pales as she realises who she made that comment to. Christina gasps and moves to pull Tris away from Eric until he throws his head back and laughs.

 

“Watch your mouth Stiff.” He tells her though his laughter. Once he has recovered he turns back to the book.

 

**“It would be self-indulgent.”**

 

 **“** You don’t celebrate birthdays?” Christina looks horrified.

 

“Stiffs never have.” Shauna points out. Tris remembers her name from Uriah’s greetings.

 

“But surely it isn’t selfish to celebrate your children’s birthday. You give presents to other people on their birthday.” Marlene agrees. Tris just shrugs.

 

**“Why doesn’t she reprimand me for staring at myself?”**

 

 **“** I knew it was bad, I didn’t know you were tortured so.” Christina wails. “You get scolded for looking in a mirror.”

 

“At least I can do my hair and get ready without one. Makes it quicker.” Tris smiles.

 

“That’s true. Chris has always been jealous about that.” Will smirks.

 

**“I will decide to stay with my family or abandon them.”**

 

“Bit dramatic.” Zeke laughs.

 

“I remember thinking this. My mother and I had this exact conversation.” Tris looks at the book in awe. “That is impossible. I never told anyone about that conversation. And I’ve never spoken about my thoughts, but I remember thinking every one of them.”

 

“So, this is a book about Divergents, from Tris’ point of view. Guess we know who one of them is.” Peter smirks. “Max will want to know this information.” As he gets up to leave, he finds every single person in the apartment, except Shauna, who was busy staring at Tris in horror, standing in his way.

 

“What, you’re all going to stop me?” Peter asks, raising an eyebrow. “Even you Eric?” This catches everyone by surprise as they notice Eric standing protectively in front of Tris.

 

“Even me.” He says quietly. “We make no choices and we do nothing about this until we have finished the damn book. It is far too thick to only be about the past two weeks. This might tell us the future. Or at least one possible future. As illogical as it is, we can’t deny that it would be useful to know. Now, you can join us or I give you memory serum, wipe every memory of tonight out of your brain and dump you back in the dorms.” Now everyone is looking at Eric as if he has grown another head.

 

“Eric is right. We can’t do anything until we finish this book. If it does contain the future, then maybe we can use the knowledge to our advantage.” Four is the first to recover. Everybody returns to their seat, but Uriah grabs some handcuffs from his brother’s cupboard and cuffs Peter to his chair.

 

“Just in case.” He shrugs.

 

“Thank you.” Tris whispers to Eric as they sit down again.

 

“Anytime Stiff. Can I have a word with you in private before we continue reading?” She looks nervous and then nods.

 

“Tris are you sure?” Four looks concerned and angry.

 

“It’ll be fine, Four.” Eric and Tris head towards Zeke’s bedroom. They sit down on the bed, a few inches apart.

 

“Look, I want to apologise for my behaviour so far. I’ve been horrible, I know that but I need to tell you something. Jeanine has a plan to use Dauntless to overthrow Abnegation.” He stops Tris’ outburst with a finger on her lips. “I was working for her. She has me under her thumb, but I don’t want to do this anymore Tris. I’ve had enough of being her puppet. Max’s too. This book is the first time I’ve had any hope. If this does tell us the future, then maybe it will tell us how Jeanine’s plan works out. We can use that to stop it happening.”

 

“Why are you telling me, Eric?” Tris asks, looking confused.

 

“Well, how many out there trust me? Basically all of them hate my guts. I’m only invited to these parties because people enjoy giving me shitty dares, as I always take Dauntless. Although, none of their dares beat yours.” He grins slightly.

 

“And you think I trust you?”

 

“No. I very much doubt you do. But I know you’re the most open minded of them. And the most likely to believe I really do want to change. I’m going to need someone on my side.” He tries to smile but it comes out as more of a grimace.

 

“I’m guessing if, in the book, the plan goes through, then you’re going to do a lot of horrible things.” Tris says it almost like a question.

 

“Probably.” Eric admits.

 

“I guess we will have to remember that what’s in the future hasn’t happened yet. We can’t hold people accountable for hasn’t been done.” Tris states firmly.

 

“Thank you.” He breathes. She nods at him and he hesitates before slowly stretching his arm out into the space between them. Looking puzzled, Tris doesn’t move. Carefully, Eric puts his arm around her shoulder and shuffles up to close the gap, drawing her into an awkward sideways hug. “You don’t know what this means to me. For years I’ve had to close off all emotions to do the jobs Jeanine gives me. If this goes ahead I’m pretty sure I will lose all that’s left of my humanity and I don’t want that.” Tris studies his face. He looks vulnerable, like a lost little boy.

 

“You’ve been an asshole Eric. But I stand by what I said. Anything you do in the future can’t be held against you. Especially as you want to change.” A lone tear makes its way down his cheek but neither of them acknowledge it. “We should probably get back.” Tris sighs. Eric nods and she gets up, removing herself from his partial embrace.

 

“Oh, Tris. I care for you, a lot. But I know Four does as well. You have no idea the effect you have on people. I expect you prefer him. I don’t blame you. But please know, I will do anything I can to protect you from those who hunt Divergent.”

 

“I believe you.” Tris nods. “I only prefer Four as a trainer because he isn’t an ass.” But her grin takes the sting from her last comment. “Right now I don’t like him the way I think you mean. But I have no idea what will happen in the book. None of us do.”

 

“Do you think…” He trails off. Then shakes his head and looks her directly in the eye. “Do you think you could ever feel anything for me?”

 

“You mean other than hatred?” She asks, a grin tugging at her lips. But he can see in her eyes she is nervous. She is joking to put off the question. “I don’t know Eric. That’s the problem. I don’t know you outside of the cold, cruel instructor.”

 

“What do you want to know?”

 

“Far more than I could ever ask in the few minutes we are going to get before the others come bursting in here to drag us out and read.”

 

“Ok, I’ll give you a basic run down. My favourite colour is green. I love dogs, my original faction was Erudite where my parents were great friends with Jeanine. When I was twelve Jeanine recruited me to help her hunt divergents, training me for Dauntless so I could be a leader once I arrived. I have an older brother who remained in Erudite. I a cruel asshole to you partly because I knew it would upset Four and partly because I knew I was starting to feel something for you and I knew you deserved better. Oh, and my favourite food is Dauntless cake, quickly followed by fried fish. Anything else?” Tris is looking at him, stunned. Her mouth is open.

 

“Wow. Green huh? Doesn’t seem like a very you colour.” Eric smirks.

 

“Well, I do have a reputation to uphold.”

 

“I’m not going to say yes or no now. I will say that I promise to keep an open mind but three hours ago I hated your guts. Now I’m confused as hell. I can’t give you an answer. Besides what if in the book I like Four, or Will or some Dauntless born?”

 

“Then that’s what happens in the future. We can change anything we want Tris. I’m not saying it will be easy to hear. I will hate every second of it. But as long as you keep an open mind. That’s all I can ask.” Tris nods at him. They go and rejoin the others.

 

“Finally!” Uriah exclaims. “If you’d taken any longer I was going to come and drag you back here.”

 

“He only waited this long because he didn’t want to chance walking in on you two kissing.” Zeke jokes. Tris blushes and Eric guffaws loudly, trying to fake amusement despite wishing that’s exactly what they had been doing.

 

“You didn’t?” Christina yells when she spots Tris’ blush. “He’s evil.”

 

“No, of course not.” Tris protests. “I was a Stiff remember. Randomly kissing people isn’t my thing.”

 

“Oh yeah.” She looks both disappointed and relieved.

 

“Well we best get on with it. I’m not sure I really want all my thoughts read out for you all to hear.” Tris groans.

 

“Oh yeah, now we can hear her first impressions of all of us.” Will grins evilly.

 

“Oh great. Do remember I can’t control what I think and that part of this won’t have even happened yet. You know what, let’s not read.”

 

“Nope. We are reading thisTris. Get over it.” Eric sticks his tongue out at her and she replies in kind.

 

“Just read then, nose.” She retorts. He obliges.

 

**“I think my mother could be beautiful, in a different world.”**

 

 **“** That’s harsh Tris.” Christina gapes.

 

“I don’t mean she isn’t beautiful. Just that the Abnegation clothes hide it.” Tris explains.

 

“Oh.”

 

**“But she must hide that beauty in Abnegation.”**

 

 **“** See?” Tris points out in victory. Christina gives in with good grace.

 

**“it is on these mornings that I feel guiltiest for wanting to leave them.”**

 

“You shouldn’t feel guilty, Tris. They have made their choices and now you have to do what’s best for you.” Marlene points out kindly. Tris nods, not pointing out this already happened.

 

“Thanks Marlene.” She replies with a small smile.

 

**“I’m sure the girls at school would stare at him.”**

 

“I’m pretty sure they did anyway.” Marlene laughs.

 

**“Sees the truth as black and white, so that is what they wear.”**

 

“I admire their desire to be honest all the time, but in life things are very rarely black and white like they wish to think.” Eric interrupts himself to point out.

 

“I agree.” Zeke says.

 

“Man, you agreed with Eric.” Lynn laughs.

 

“Well, he’s not being an asshole in here. Also, it was him who got the book. I know Tris dared him and this it was an accident, but at the end of the day we have him to thank for reading this.” Uriah points out fairly. There are a few murmurs of agreement, but Four looks angry.

 

**“Only the Dauntless ride them.”**

 

“You bet we do!” Uriah yells.

 

“Dauntless are the best.” Zeke yells after him.

 

“Will you two shut up. I’d like to get this chapter done before the end of the year.” Eric snaps, but with no bite in his comment. Both of them laugh at him but do as he requests.

 

**“Striving to see only them and to forget himself.”**

 

“Well, that’s what I thought.” Tris mutters a little angrily. She couldn’t believe she had misread her brother that badly.

 

**“I’ve never been that graceful.”**

 

Everyone who had seen Tris in initiation snickers.

 

“Shut up, all of you.” Tris snaps, but the effect is ruined by the red staining her cheeks.

 

“Aww, come on Stiff, even you admitted you’re not graceful.” Eric sniggers. Tris whacks him on the arm in embarrassment. Christina pales a little at her friends boldness. Sure, Eric isn’t acting like his usual asshole self but she doesn’t trust him. He is probably hoping to gain their trust and the information in the book then use it against them. He would just be waiting to hand all the info over to Max and Jeanine. Across the circle she can see the same thoughts in Four’s face. Both are surprised when Eric fakes being in pain and mutters jokingly about mean Stiffs.

 

**“Ran to get the nurse.”**

 

“Thanks Tris.” Marlene smiles.

 

“That was you?” She gasps.

 

“Yep. Uriah dared me to climb all the way to the top but I missed my footing.”

 

**““Are you?’”**

 

“Very Erudite, return a question with a question.” Will smirks.

 

“It’s an annoying habit.” Christina glares at him. Various nods around the room signalled agreement with Christina, turning her expression smug.

 

**“Amity, or Dauntless?”**

 

“Oh please. Could you imagine Tris in Amity?” Christina laughs. Tris laughs and shakes her head.

 

“I would go crazy.”

 

“You wouldn’t. They put peace serum in the bread.” Eric tells her.

 

“They what? Is that why they are always so happy go lucky?” Edward asks in astonishment.

 

“Yep.” Eric replies.

 

“I want to try some.” Uriah looks excited.

 

“No.” Marlene and Eric say together. Both of them stare at each other in horror while everyone else laughs.

 

**“Hard on the ground.”**

 

Peter sniggers and Four turns to glare at him, making him shut up.

 

“What an ass.” Uriah frowns. He had become fond of Tris in the time he had spent with her. She seemed so shy but there was something about her you couldn’t help but like. Unless you were Peter or his mindless lackeys he had been told about by the loudmouth Christina. He didn’t mind her but Tris was definitely the nicest of this years transfers.

 

“That’s Erudite for you. Asses.” Tris grins, eyes flicking to Eric.

 

“Hey now.” Will protests.

 

“You’re Dauntless not Erudite.” Christina soothes him.

 

“Pushing your luck Stiff.” Eric replies but he is smirking.

 

**“We relate at school.”**

 

Eric stares hard at the book, feeling ashamed. Tris sees his expression and reaches over to squeeze his arms subtly making sure nobody, namely Christina, can see as to avoid the interrogation about her comforting Eric. He notices her gesture and smiles slightly before returning his attention to the book.

 

**“I I do this every morning.”**

 

“Bit of a stalker are you Tris?” Uriah asks with a smirk.

 

“No. Dauntless just fascinated me even back then. I’ve always admired their bravery.” She smiles.

 

**“From what, I don’t know.”**

 

“I don’t think anyone does.” Lynn shrugs.

 

“We used to police the factionless section but Abnegation voted to remove us from the area a couple of years back.” Eric scowls.

 

“Why patrol the factionless?” Myra asks, speaking for the first time from her position in Edward’s lap.

 

“The suicide rates are always highest in the factionless. But we also did it to protect the factions from those bitter factionless who wanted to do harm to those in the faction they were kicked out of or the occasional person who wants to overthrow the whole faction system. But it worked both ways, we also protected the factionless from those idiots who liked to taunt them about having no faction.” Eric explains.

 

“So why would Abnegation stop those patrols.”

 

“They thought it was too much like bullying the factionless.”

 

“Also, there were a few issues between Dauntless patrols and the Abnegation volunteers.” Adds in Four.

 

“That to.” Eric admits with a scowl towards his rival.

 

**“Through your nostril.”**

 

There are a few laughs around the room. “It doesn’t have much to do with courage. They just enjoy how they look.” Lynn explains. Tris nods and Eric catches her eyeing his piercings.

 

**“Instead my eyes cling to them wherever they go.”**

 

“I think you are a stalker, Tris.” Uriah grins.

 

“I am not.” She complains.

 

“Sounds like it to me.” Four adds with a grin in her directions.

 

“You’re all so mean to me.” She grumbles.

 

**“Faction History classroom.”**

 

“Well that was informative, but the chapter is done.” Eric announces. “Who wants to read next? We should do a couple more chapters, provided they are quicker than that with all the damn interruptions. Then head to bed. The initiates have tomorrow off as today was last day of training so we can all gather to read some more then.

 

“I’ll read.” Tris says. “We can just go round in a circle.” Everyone nods as Eric passes her the book.


	3. Chapter 3

“Would it be better if I go and grab some spare blankets.” Zeke says before Tris can begin. “It’ll be a squeeze but if you guys wanna crash on the floor then we will all be together to start reading tomorrow. Also we can keep an eye on prat over there.” He gestures over at Peter. 

 

“That’s a good idea. Or we will have to reconvene without being spotted.” Eric says.

 

“Yay! Sleepover.” Uriah exclaims looking delighted.

 

“My apartment is only one floor up. And there are no camera in my corridor so nobody would be seen going in and out. We can split into two groups to increase space for people.” Offers Eric. He does not want people in his apartment but it might allow him to be closer to Tris. Although staying in one apartment would guarantee being close to her, it would be far too squashed with all of them in one apartment.

 

“That’s a very nice offer Eric.” Tris smiles, glad he is making an effort. Uriah and Zeke seem to be ok with Eric but everyone else is still wary of him. Except Four, who just hates him with a passion.

 

“Do we split boys and girls?” Asks Marlene

 

“We can decided who sleeps where later. Zeke go and see if you can scrounge up some spare blankets.” Eric takes charge automatically. Zeke slips out of the room.

 

“There is roughly equal numbers for boys and girls.” Tris points out. 

 

“I’m not sleeping in Eric’s apartment.” Four spits.

 

“And I’m definitely sleeping in my own apartment. I don’t trust any of you there alone, unsupervised. So not boys and girls then.” Eric argues right back.

 

“Alright, you said later but we might as well decide this now. Four and Zeke will definitely stay here. Eric in his own apartment. Uriah I assume you wanna stay in your brother’s apartment?” Tris asks.

 

“Well, I did, but I’m intrigued about the inside of Eric’s apartment, and someone has to sleep there. Twelve of us squished in here won’t be comfortable. I’ll go to Eric’s.” Uriah offers.

 

“Well if Uriah’s going, I will too.” Marlene sighs, not looking too excited about the prospect. 

 

“Me too. That makes four out of thirteen. At least one preferably two more.” Tris looks around.

 

“I’ll go.” Lynn scowls. 

 

“Five and seven. Certainly better than thirteen in one.” Tris grins around and everybody nods. They hadn’t minded the idea of all sharing but this was a much better solution.

 

“Great. I get a sleepover.” Eric rolls his eyes. Zeke comes back in with armfuls of blankets and Uriah fills him in on the decided sleeping arrangements. Zeke nods.

 

“Well, Shauna can share my room.” He winks over at her and she blushes. “That leaves five of you to crash round here. One on the couch, maybe two if Christina and Will squish together.” Said couple blush and both glare at Zeke, avoiding each other’s eye. “The rest can take the floor.

 

“As long as you and Shauna keep it down. I wanna actually get some sleep.” Four teases his friend. Zeke shuts up teasing the transfers and glares at his best friend. 

 

“Can I read now?” Tris asks with amusement. Everyone looks at her and nods.

 

**“Would not want to inconvenience him.”**

 

“I take it you didn’t feel quite the same way?” Will asks with a grin.

 

“Not exactly.” Tris replies with a smirk.

 

**“Of course not.”**

 

“Sarcasm from a Stiff?” Lynn raises an eyebrow.

 

“I didn’t really fit in.” Tris grins.

 

“Evidently. You’re Dauntless through and through.” Uriah gets up to clap Tris on the back.

 

**“Dauntless tables across the room.”**

 

“Sounding more and more stalkerish.” Zeke begins to back his brother up as everyone sniggers.

 

“Oh shut up, Zeke.” Tris grumbles. His smile widens.

 

“You’re not denying it.” He points out.

 

“I would not stalk Dauntless. Especially when people like you are in that faction.” She snips at him. He holds a hand to his heart as if mortally wounded while Uriah laughs at him.

 

“That hurts Tris.” He pouts.

 

“You’ll live.” She grins.

 

“So mean.”

 

“Yep.”

 

**“Because some of them are still smiling.”**

 

“See, I was looking at everyone, not just the Dauntless.” Tris defends herself with a victorious smirk.

 

“You were still stalking them earlier. Knowing exactly what time they get off the train. Admitting you watch them every morning.” Christina gives her friend a sly smile. Tris punches her in the arm but is still smiling.

 

**“Study all the time,”**

 

“They don’t.” Will informs her. “Although that’s why I left, I enjoy gaining knowledge but not every waking second of my life. Those who stay are dedicated to the faction ideal and transfers… well they usually don’t have a clue what they are getting in to.” He smirks.

 

**“I have his look of disapproval memorized.”**

 

“He had a look of disapproval at the age of 5?” Uriah raises an eyebrow. 

 

“Yeah.” Tris shrugs. She is wondering how many of his Abnegation traits were just Erudite ones in disguise. How she could possibly have missed her brother’s thirst for knowledge.

 

“You have the book.” Eric nudges her softly, bringing her out of her thoughts.

 

**“It should be that easy for me.”**

 

“But you said you got an Abnegation aptitude.” Christina points out.

 

“Well the title is Divergent.” Eric rolls his eyes. Everyone’s eyes swivel to him.

 

“I know,” Christina mutters. “But even if she is Divergent, that’s an aptitude for more than one faction. Still could have gotten an Abnegation response. But she just seems to not fit there at all.”

 

**“** Well, she took Albert’s place at knife throwing. That was selfless.” Eric points out. “I think Tris is more selfless than she lets on, but she does belong in Dauntless. There is no doubt about that.” Tris smiles at him gratefully.

 

**“Not allowed to tell me.”**

 

“Since when have rules stopped you?” Four raises an eyebrow.

 

“Since never really.” Tris retorts.

 

**“Threatening to break me apart from the inside.”**

 

“It’s really not that bad, Tris.” Four smiles.

 

“It was scary. I didn’t know whether I wanted to be told Abnegation and stay with my family. Or if I wanted another result to escape even if that felt like betraying them.” Tris explains.

 

“A lot of people feel like that.” Christina reassures her. “I knew I couldn’t stay in Candor but it’s still scary leaving your family behind.” Tris smiles at her friend.

 

**“But by mirrors.”**

 

“But why mirrors? If they aren’t allowed to look at their reflection, surely being in a room of mirrors would make them uncomfortable. We all know why not glass, but they could just put plain bricks between the rooms.” Will questions. Everyone in the room just shrugs.

 

**“A black-and-white hawk with a red eye.”**

 

“Tori!” Everyone smiles. The tattoo artist is very popular round Dauntless.

 

**“It looks like a place where terrible things happen.”**

 

“God Trissy, you’re so dramatic.” Uriah teases.

 

“Never call me Trissy.” Tris scowls over at him in anger. He backs down with hands in the air in a ‘peace’ gesture, looking a little scared at her expression. Eric grins at her display.

 

“Trissy not a good nickname then?” He leans over and whispers in her ear. His warm breath on her skin makes Tris want to shudder but instead she just glares at him and shakes her head as he smirks at her.

 

**“‘Why the hawk?’”**

 

“Nosey nosey.” Zeke says in a sing song voice.

 

“Way too sarcastic and too curious to be Abnegation.” Will laughs.

 

“Who wants to take bets on her results?” Uriah asks the room.

 

“Dauntless and Erudite.” Christina says. Everyone looks at her. “Well she seems to always be curious, have a thirst to know things. Also, the way she dealt with knife throwing was very smart, practising the movement before the actual throw.”

 

“Oh and that burn on Peter.” Edward smirks.

 

“Oh yeah, ‘Hey Peter, remember what a target is?’” Christina quotes, laughing. Peter is scowling at everyone but remains silent. The Dauntless borns are laughing.

 

“Ok, Dauntless and Abnegation.” Eric puts in.

 

“I’m with Christina.” Edward says and Myra agrees with her boyfriend.

 

“Me too.” Puts in Will.

 

“I agree with Eric.” Uriah and Zeke say at the same time.

 

“I’m with these two.” Marlene gestures at the boys while Lynn does the same.

 

“Are you quite finished?” Tris looks around sternly. She knows they are joking, but having been made to feel like this is a bad thing that must be kept incredibly secret she is uncomfortable this being discussed in a large room of people.

 

**“A betrayal of Abnegation values.”**

 

“It’s not a betrayal to belong to another faction Tris. We say faction before blood and that is important. But as long as that faction is where you want to be that’s ok.” Eric tells her. “Some people take it badly if their child transfers, but most will love their children enough to support their decision. It is simply that you are made to be more brave that selfless, that’s not your fault.” 

 

“Thanks Eric.” She smiles slightly. Everyone else stares at him open mouthed.

 

**“‘What’s going to happen?’”**

 

“She is totally Erudite.” Christina grins.

 

**“A knife the length of my forearm.”**

 

“Mmmm. Cheese. Food.” Uriah moans hungrily.

 

“We didn’t eat that long ago.” Zeke points out to his brother.

 

“Yeah, but it’s been hours since I had cake.”

 

“You and your Dauntless cake.” Marlene laughs at him.

 

“It’s good cake.” Agreement ripples through the room.

 

“Well, we have a leader with us. Maybe he could be persuaded to go get us some cake.” Tris points out. Uriah swings his head hopefully towards Eric.

 

“Pretty please?”

 

“No.” Eric scowls, but his eyes betray his enjoyment of this moment. He is only pretending.

 

“Aww come on Eric. We all want cake. Please? You know you want some too.” Tris grins, remembering it was his favourite. He narrows his eyes at her, realising the game she is playing.

 

“Fine. I will go get some cake.” He sighs. “But only because I’m hungry too.”

 

“Great. So whenever we want some, we starve Eric until he’s hungry enough to get us some.” Uriah grins. Eric glares at him then gets up and leaves the room. He is back only ten minutes later with three whole Dauntless cakes.

 

“I love you.” Zeke exclaims.

 

“I don’t swing that way.” Eric informs him lazily while cutting the cake into enough slices. Zeke pulls a horrified face and pulls Shauna towards him. 

 

“Me either dude.” He shakes his head as if to clear the image from it. Shauna has been silent since she realised Tris was a divergent. Zeke had noticed her unusual silence and had guessed what it was about considering he had heard her mother go on about divergents. He resolved to talk to her about it at the next break. Once everyone has a piece of cake, Tris picks up the book.

 

**“I scowl and cross my arms.”**

 

“You’re so damn stubborn, Stiff.” Eric laughs.

 

“You shouldn’t be able to not make a choice.” Will rolls his eyes. “So of course you can.”

 

“Divergent remember.” Tris waves.

 

“This is weird, seeing the test from another point of view.” Christina shudders.

 

**“But it’s too late now.”**

 

“Honestly, you thought they gave you a choice for no reason?” Edward sniggers.

 

“I hated having to kill the dog.” Christina frowns. “I loved dogs before that.”

 

**“What’s a sign of submission?”**

 

“A very Erudite response.” Will smiles. “Good memory too.”

 

“Yeah, you’re kinda smart. And I’m impressed you stayed awake in school.” Christina laughs.

 

**“Licks my chin.”**

 

“Awww, you didn’t have to kill it? You got a cute dog.” Christina pouts.

 

**“Around its thick neck.”**

 

“That’s an Abnegation response though. Nobody said Abnegation and Erudite.” Marlene looks around. 

 

“It could count as Dauntless to go after the dog.” Eric points out.

 

“But three aptitudes are impossible right? It’s rare for people to be divergent and get two?” Will frowns.

 

“Yeah, but when does Tris stick to the rules.”

 

“Aww, Tris you better not have three or we all lose the bet.” Uriah laughs to lighten the mood. It works.

 

“I’ll do my best to get the results you need.” Tris replies, deadpanned.

 

“Thanks Trissy.” He grins. Tris nods at Marlene who hits him upside the head. “Ow, Mar. No fair.”

 

“Girl code.” Marlene smirks.

 

**“It’s a bus, and all the seats are taken.”**

 

“That didn’t happen to me?” Edward looks confused.

 

“That’s the usual one if you show aptitude for Candor.” Eric says. At the curious looks he gets he adds, “As a kid I looked into the aptitude serum and found out a lot about it.”

 

**“But even its shape fills me with dread.”**

 

“The shape of a word scares you? You have a weird mind,Tris.” Four laughs.Tris sticks her tongue out at him, making him laugh harder.

 

**“To tell the man that.”**

 

“Yeah, only the Candor tell the truth there.” Eric laughs. Then he pauses. “Oh wait, so do the Abnegation because it would be selfish to withhold information that could save him.”

 

“So she’s not got an aptitude for Abnegation? Damn.” Uriah pouts. “You said you’d get the results I wanted.” He mock glares over at Tris.

 

“Guess you’re not special enough.” Tris snips back, making everyone but Uriah laugh.

 

**“But that would be a lie.”**

 

“You couldn’t be Candor. You lie a lot, but you are bad at it.” Christina smirks. “I can always tell.”

 

“Yeah but you learnt your whole life how to tell. To most people it’s not that easy.” Will points out. She shrugs, admitting his point.

 

**“Not real, I remind myself. Not real.”**

 

“I’ve never thought about it like that.” Zeke muses.

 

“You’re not supposed to. She’s abnormal. A freak.” Peter’s silence is broken as he is unable to contain himself any further.

 

“Abnormal, sure. That’s just Tris. But a freak? Naa.” Will smiles over at Tris.

 

“You can’t believe she got two or three aptitudes, but we can’t believe you even got one.” Christina retorts. “You aren’t kind, selfless, or smart, truthful and you are most certainly not brave. You must have gotten Dauntless because the test can’t give out the stupid psychopath result.” Peter snarls at her as everyone else laughs.

 

**“‘Well,’ I say. I set my jaw. ‘I don’t.’”**

 

“So stubborn Trissy.” Uriah laughs. Tris throws the book at him and he groans as it hits him in the face.

 

“How are you going to read now?” He mumbles.

 

“Chapter is finished. That was quite a short one.” Tris informs him.

 

“Then that makes it my turn.” Christina laughs, getting up to fetch the book before Uriah can throw it back.


	4. After the test

Chapter 4

 

“Well this will be the last chapter before we all get some sleep. Even though the chapters are really short, with all the discussions it’s taking forever. We will be lucky if we get halfway through tomorrow and after that we are going to struggle to find time when we are all free to read.” Eric looks around the room.

 

“Yeah, and this is important. Once we get to the part that is in the future it will be doubly important.” Four frowns.

 

“Well, why don’t we skip to that bit.” Tris offers immediately.

 

“Good try Stiff, but we might miss something important.” Eric grins. “And I want a chance to go over my actions again and explain them to relevant parties. Especially your loudmouth friend.” He explains in a whisper. Tris nods. Explaining his motives might help people get over what he had done and help him to change. She is grateful that Uriah and Zeke seem comfortable teasing Eric and laughing with him. It would make her feel better not to be the only person on his side. Christina opens the book to the correct page.

 

**“Or that I did well,”**

 

“I’m not sure it’s something you can do well on.” Uriah laughs. “Other than being Divergent, which is considered bad you can’t really do well or badly on such a test. It just is what it is.”

 

“That was surprisingly smart Uriah. Since when did you say anything remotely intelligent?” Zeke looks at his younger brother. 

 

“I’ve always been smart.” He sticks his nose in the air pretending to be snobbish. Everyone who knows him, bursts into laughter.

 

“Man, the smartest thing you’ve ever said is ‘cake’.” Zeke sniggers.

 

“Getting cake is very smart. It’s amazing cake.” Uriah defends passionately. When more laughter is heard he pouts.” You’re all so horrible to me.” He complains with a fake scowl.

 

**“How to tell me what a terrible person I am?”**

“Tris you are certainly far from a horrible person. Telling one lie doesn’t make you horrible and you even realised it wasn’t real.” Uriah tries to comfort her.

 

“Yeah, I don’t feel guilty anymore, I guess I had just stressed about the test for a while and Tori’s reaction really wasn’t helping.” Tris shrugs. Eric reaches out and squeezes her arm subtly like she had done for him earlier and she gives him a small smile. 

 

**“Perplexing?”**

 

“Well that’s just Tris all over.” Will laughs. Everyone else laughs too, even Tris.

 

“I do try my best.” She offers a grin.

 

“You’re very trying.” Eric tells her, rolling his eyes but smirking.

 

“Watch it or you’ll get another bruise.” She tells him warningly. He smirks wider but doesn’t say anything.

 

**“What if they tell me that I’m not cut out for any faction?”**

 

“That has never, ever happened before Tris.” Four smiles gently.

 

“I know. I just overthink things if I’m left to brood too long. Bad habit of mine.” She smiles back, feeling Eric tensing beside her.

 

“Besides, if people like Peter and Molly can get a result, you can.” Will laughs.

 

**“Community.”**

 

“You’ll have to tell us what it’s like, Stiff.” Peter jeers. Four hits him in the temple and he shuts up.

 

“It must be horrible though. To know you don’t belong anywhere.” Zeke shudders.

 

**“No reason to live.”**

 

“It makes you wonder though, whoever started all these stories about Divergents, had they ever even met one?” Eric ponders out loud. “I mean, look at Tris, all her thoughts are towards fitting in and conforming. The one thing we are told Divergents don’t do. Maybe she does have an aptitude for more than one faction but she seems quite willing to be part of the faction system, not trying to bring it down.”

 

“That is true. Her brain may be wired differently, but so far it seems like Dauntless is her dominant trait. She doesn’t show the thirst for knowledge an Erudite all the time. Sure she can be damn nosey…” Here Christina laughs and winks at her friend. “But that doesn’t mean she isn’t brave.”

 

“So if what we have been told about Divergents is false, then why bother hunting them down?” Eric questions. Everyone looks at him.

 

“But that’s what you do isn’t it? Hunt down and kill divergents.” Four glares at him.

 

“I did. But the only thing I knew was what Jeanine told me. I thought they didn’t conform and so wanted to overthrow the whole system. And to be honest I did agree with her that Abnegation shouldn’t lead the government alone. The other factions should have some say in how the city is run but I don’t agree with her methods. And now I have new information I have considered it and found that it is true. This means I have to reconsider my viewpoint.” Eric tells the room.

 

“Then we are barely three chapters in and we are already changing the future. Whatever this book says will happen after today, will no longer be what actually happens. So, nobody should be held accountable for what happens.” Tris speaks up. “I’m sure people will do things we consider unforgivable…” She glares over at Peter, who simply smirks. “But if we want to get through this book we need to look past those events and acknowledge they haven’t happened yet. Or I imagine we will be fighting amongst ourselves and we will never get the knowledge we need.”

 

“I agree with Tris.” Will backs her up. “We can all agree that we will probably all do things we regret, some more than others.” He looks at both Peter and Eric. “But people can change. Eric’s speech proves that. We don’t have to trust him completely.” He looks over at Christina who is about to interrupt. “But we do need to admit that future events can’t be held against people. Things that have already been done however, are fair game.” Here he looks over at Eric. Everybody nods. 

 

“Great, can I read now.” Christina huffs. Tris nods.

 

**“‘Beatrice, your results were inconclusive,’”**

 

“Hands up who didn’t see that coming.” Jokes Uriah. Tris mockingly puts her hand up with a smirk.

 

“Well there goes the bet of those who thought Erudite.” Edward laughs.

 

**“‘Only two have been ruled out.’”**

 

“You did get three? Trissy, I told you to get the results I needed to win.” Uriah groans. 

 

“You were partly right.” Tris smiles. “I got Dauntless, Erudite and Abnegation.”

 

“Well if you did get three it was pretty obvious that it would be them. You are obviously not Amity or Candor. You’re a naughty liar.” Marlene giggles.

 

“Yeah, I could never be Candor. I think Amity would also drive me insane, peace serum or not.” Tris confesses. “But Abnegation would drive me nuts too. I do think selflessness is a good quality to have but not to the extent they do. I don’t want to have to constantly think of everyone else and strive to never do anything that I would like. Despite the fact I did struggle with my decision it was a choice between faction and family. Never a choice between factions.” 

 

“Well that gives faction before blood some new meaning.” Smirks Eric. “I think we can all say you made a good choice Tris.”

 

“Yeah right. She can barely fight and she should have been cut already.” Peter sneers. 

 

“She beat Molly. In fact the only fight she lost was to you, I don’t see that as being unable to fight.” Four points out coolly.

 

“Yeah because she missed a fight and then fought Myra who is only here to be with her boyfriend. She isn’t anything like what a Dauntless should be.” He jeers at her and Edward glares threateningly. They do know that Myra has been cut, there is no way four Dauntless borns ranked lower than her.

 

“Someone please shut him up.” Eric begs. Four hits him in the temple harder than last time and he falls unconscious. “Maybe I should just give him memory serum.”

 

“No. Let him hear what happens. Give him the serum once we know everything that happens.” Tris says. “It would be fun to see his face if he isn’t ranked first in initiation.” Everyone smirks and Christina turns back to the book.

 

**“‘That didn’t happen, which is why Amity is out.’”**

 

“Of course Amity was out first.” Laughs Tris. 

 

**“‘So I had to alter the simulation to put you on the bus.’”**

 

“I’ve not heard of them having to alter the simulation before.” Muses Eric.

 

“Must be because Divergents who only get two have still ruled out the majority of factions. With only one of five ruled out, Tori must have had to force it to rule out at least one more. And none of Tris’ choices indicated Candor either way, there wasn’t an option for truth telling in any scenario.” Will points out.

 

“Smarty pants.” Christina laughs.

 

**“‘But—’”**

 

“But isn’t she saying there wasn’t a response against Erudite? There was something pro and con for both other factions. Maybe your Erudite alignment is strongest.” Will laughs.

 

“No. Erudite was the easy part of my choice to rule out. I may think logically but I could not spend all day studying, I simply don’t enjoy it. I know I’m a very curious person but I don’t want to stick my head in a book all day. I think Dauntless fits me much better.” Tris smiles.

 

**“‘Is that you display equal aptitude for Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite.”**

 

“There, she says I’m equal in all of them.” Tris points out.

 

“But I’m not sure that’s true. Unless Divergents can choose to conform to a certain degree. Maybe once you have chosen this faction, as you had an aptitude for it you could conform until it became your strongest trait.” Eric says, looking thoughtful. “My best guess, based on this, would be that you did have equal aptitude for each faction. But once you had chosen and became determined to be Dauntless then your brain brought those traits to the fore. You will still show traits of the others, taking Al’s place in knife throwing.”

 

“Knowing to sit down on the train because of the wind.” Christina adds. “You said that like an Erudite.”

 

“Yeah, but I think it’s more as if you had been born in those factions. You have Abnegation traits because you were born there. You grew up with them drilled into you. I guess once you chose Dauntless your Erudite traits took a back seat so it is almost like they were drilled into you too. Maybe it’s genetic. Your parents could have been from there and passed the traits down.” Eric continues his thought. Tris shakes her head but then pauses to think about it. 

 

“I guess it is strange that both Caleb and I would get Erudite results if neither of our parents had been, but I can’t picture either of them in that, or any other faction.” Tris then shakes her head. “My mother was Dauntless. I figured it out on visiting day. I can’t believe I forgot, but with rankings and everything it slipped my mind.”

 

“Well that explains one. If your father was Erudite it would explain everything.” Will looks eager. Tris shrugs.

 

“I have no idea. It would explain why his hatred of Erudite seems so fierce it could be personal.” 

 

**“‘This is very important.’”**

 

“Guess that’s a mute point now.” Tris sighs.

 

“Yeah, but now I can protect you.” Eric leans over to whisper in her ear. “Before this I would be stuck as Jeanine’s lapdog.” Tris nods, admitting he has a point. Besides, her thoughts haven’t been too embarrassing so far. Maybe it will be worth it.

 

**“‘You understand?’”**

 

“No wonder you didn’t tell us.” Christina looks at her friend. “I was wondering but the way Tori was talking would freak anyone out.”

 

“Yeah. I picked Dauntless anyway. Guess I never did follow advice.” Tris sniggers.

 

**“Results be dangerous?”**

 

“I guess we now know it isn’t. Just means Tris has a weird brain.” Zeke laughs.

 

“We could have told you that without the divergence.” Christina smirks. Tris elbows her friend. “Ouch, you have bony elbows.” Christina complains.

 

“I know.” Tris grins.

 

**“Abnegation. Dauntless. Erudite.”**

 

“Well earlier you were worrying about choosing between five, at least you narrowed it down.” Uriah grins happily.

 

“Oh yay.” Tris says deadpanned. Everyone lets out a laugh. 

 

“We got ourselves a funny and sarcastic Stiff. Aren’t we lucky.” Eric smirks.

 

“Very.” Tris retorts simply. His smirk widens.

 

**“But Caleb can keep a secret.”**

 

“So Candor was definitely out for both of you then?” Four asks with the corner of his lips tugging upwards. Tris shakes her head.

 

“True, we lied and covered for each other a lot when we were younger.”

 

**“Like they might crash down any minute.”**

 

“Well that sounds fun. I’m guessing it’s self indulgent to complain about something that might kill you.” Lynn scoffs. Tris just nods. There were parts of Abnegation she will readily admit she doesn’t agree with.

 

**“Responsible for most of those renovations.”**

 

“I do wonder where Abnegation learn the skills they need to do some of their volunteering tasks.” Christina frowns.

 

“Mostly on the job. The Initiates do a month of community service, learning some skills and after that they get stuck with a mentor once they are a member of the faction and learn everything else they need. Of course they are mostly those who were Abnegation dependants so have spent their childhood volunteering also.” Tris explains. She nods.

 

**“It never feels genuine.”**

 

“And that’s the sign you don’t belong.” Zeke nods. “You don’t want to live your entire life there if it’s fake. No matter how much you love it.” Tris nods understandingly, even though her choice is already made.

 

“To be honest, when you put it like that it does sound kind of nice. But you miss out all the niggly bits like not complaining about anything, even if it’s an actual problem. Never being able to think about yourself. Being selfless is good, I agree, but it’s healthy to look out for yourself sometimes.” Marlene says. Various people are nodding around the room. “I mean, there are pros and cons with every faction.”

 

“Except Dauntless.” Uriah interjects. Marlene ignores him.

 

“But if you feel that don’t belong then no matter how good the pros are you will spend your whole life unhappy. I know you’ve already chosen so this is kind of a moot point, but I guess it needed to be said.”

 

“Well said Marlene.” Zeke claps her on the back and everyone round the room agrees, except Peter, who just scowls.

 

**“Permanently.”**

 

“There is always visiting day. You can go and visit family in other factions on that day, regardless of whether you are an initiate or not. People just usually don’t because of faction before blood, but it’s technically allowed.” Eric informs her. Tris smiles slightly.

 

**“Trash that I have to plug my nose.”**

 

“Just lovely.” Marlene wrinkles her nose.

 

“I see why you take the bus.” Uriah agrees with his girlfriend. 

 

**“Operate trains and drive buses.”**

 

“We are kinda lucky that we have the factionless to do the jobs nobody else really wants to do.” Tris states.

 

“They get food and stuff for it.” Lynn shrugs.

 

“Yeah, but Abnegation would give that to them anyway, it’s ingrained in them.” Tris points out. “Also, I wondered why the factionless children aren’t given a chance to take the aptitude test and choose. Just because their parents failed initiation doesn’t mean they won’t be suited to a faction. Not their fault they happened to be born there.” 

 

“I guess nobody really thought about it. Once people become factionless, they are no longer thought about except by Abnegation and their relationships are their own business.” Eric shrugs.

 

“Well if somebody suggested it, it might lead to better relations with the factionless and fewer wanting to get rid of the faction system.” Tris suggests.

 

“You make a good point. Maybe if we get through this without war, you make that suggestion again to leadership and we might be able to do something.” Eric smiles at her. Tris smiled back, pleased he is taking her suggestion seriously. Maybe he is changing. Four looked on furiously but unable to do anything about it. When Tris wasn’t looking Eric gave Four a smug smile that served to infuriate him further.

 

**“He stares at me, and I stare back at him, unable to look away.”**

 

Eric tenses and his hand slides over to Tris’ arm to make sure she’s ok.

 

“Nothing happened. I’m fine.” She whispers to him. He nods minutely but doesn’t let go.

 

**“Duck your head and keep walking.”**

 

“Yes, please do.” Urges Christina. Four nods his agreement.

 

**“I am supposed to help him.”**

 

“You Abnegation are asking to get yourselves killed.” Lynn snorts.

 

“Yeah, if a grown homeless man comes over to a lone young girl, bad things can happen. Especially as this was before Tris learnt anything about fighting.” Will looks nervous.

 

“Nothing happened guys.” Tris informs them.

 

“Yeah, but it could have done. This is partly why we patrolled those areas.” Eric scowls.

 

**“I offer the man a small bag of dried apple slices.”**

 

“Yum.” Uriah says, his face saying exactly the opposite to lighten the mood. It works as most people laugh but both Eric and Four still look concerned and angry.

 

“Well most food that tastes really good isn’t something easily carried around in my sleeve.” Tris laughs.

 

**“He has a gap between his front teeth.”**

 

“Tris. You said nothing happens.” Eric says through gritted teeth.

 

“Nothing did.” She protests firmly.

 

**“‘It’s a shame the rest of you is so plain.’”**

 

“Rude.” Christina scowls.

 

**“** True though.” Tris shrugs, well aware she is plain and not particularly developed for a sixteen year old.

 

“That’s not true.” Will says, before Eric can say something he will probably regret. “I agree your not the stereotypical picture of beautiful but you are pretty in a striking way.”

 

“Will’s right.” Christina adds, smiling at her friend. Tris smiles at them both, red on both her cheeks.

 

“Thanks guys.” She replies.

 

**“Revealing a gray molar with a dark pit in the side.”**

 

“Ewww. That’s disgusting.” Marlene squeals.

 

“That’s factionless.” Tris shrugs.

 

**“Not what I expected to hear.”**

 

“Already being brave there Tris.” Four smiles slightly.

 

“Well I do have an aptitude for it.” She laughs lightly.

 

**“I picture myself bringing my elbow back and hitting him.”**

 

“See, even then you knew to use your elbows. You had a natural instinct to fight not cower. You are Dauntless Tris. Most definitely.” Uriah grins.

 

“I know.” She replies cockily making every laugh.

 

**“‘Choose wisely, little girl.’”**

 

“That’s the end of the chapter.” Christina announces. 

 

“Right, bedtime then. Lynn, Tris, Uriah and Marlene with me, everyone else get comfortable.” Eric state, picking up some of the spare blankets Zeke had collected earlier. The five of them head out of the room, leaving the other seven to start making themselves comfortable. Zeke and Shauna went straight into his bedroom leaving everyone else to fight it out. Four picks up one blanket and heads to a quiet corner once he has checked the handcuffs on Peter’s chair. He doesn’t need to be able to reach anything lethal. Will, who saw where Uriah had got the first pair goes and grabs another to cuff his legs up as well so he cannot move. 


End file.
